


The Healer's Song

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And is fiercely protective of his favorite Archangel, And that's a no-no, Because he makes fun of Raphael, Calls him names, Enter Sandolphon, Fledgling angels, He brings out a softer side to the stony Archangel, He's a Work in Progress, He's not the kind and compassionate Healer he once was, He's turned mean, In private, It's the poor who die, Naomi is a bitch, Not all of them make it, One that hasn't been seen since Lucifer's Fall, Only when it comes to Sandolphon though, Raphael is as cold as ice, Rebuilding Heaven, Sandolphon doesn't like Gabriel, Sandolphon's got this guys, Sandolphon's old guardian went with Naomi, Secret tickle monster Raphael, She brainwashes people, Tests his patience, The Archangels are trying to clean up their mess, The consequences of war, When the rich wage war, Where God comes back and everyone goes back to Heaven, Who challenges Raphael at every turn, an au, and never came back, this is like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: It's been eternities since the Archangels had been all together, even more so since they'd been together in Heaven. They've all changed in ways, some good, some bad, and most avoid them. Rebuilding Heaven and the relationships with the others is no easy feat for them.Raphael couldn't care less, he's fine with them not liking him, being scared of him, makes his life easier, quieter, peaceful.Enter Sandolphon.
Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Healer's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy yaaaa'll! 
> 
> So this is a rewrite of another story on my fanfiction.net page called The Music Of My Heart.

Lucifer was left on his own to wander around Heaven, while Raphael went to tend to his Infirmary, Michael his training fields, and Gabriel to his Aerie. It was still very close to how he remembered it, but at the same time, very different.

He stops in front of the steps that had once led up to the building that had once been the center of all the music for the Heavenly Host.

Where he had taught his choirs to sing.

With a heavy heart and a sad sigh, he steps up onto the first step, and then the second, and the third. He walked silently, not daring to make a single noise on these hollowed grounds. The grand courtyard was stained red with blood, bodies littered the ground, and he struggled to hold in a gag at the sight of it. The choir angels have always been in their own garrison. Large marble pillars were knocked over, resting on the ground.

He almost missed it, in the grand picture of his ruined Pantheon, but he caught it, in the corner of his eye, the eyes peeking out at him from behind a broken statue. The Morningstar raises his hand in a soothing manner, not wanting to startle the little thing away. They stare up at him as he draws closer and closer, not moving an inch, stuck to the spot. Lucifer lowers himself into a seated position, resting his elbows on his knees, looking over at the fledgling hiding behind the leg of a statue.

They stare at each other for a long period of silence.

“Hi.” He wasn’t sure what he should say exactly, what does one say to someone they were supposed to know, supposed to remember and yet don’t, he stars at him for a long mute moment.

“…Hi…..”

His voice was still premature and young, Lucifer smiles at him, he’d start with this one and move further inside after. “My name’s Lucifer, what’s your name, little one?”

The child licks his lips, contemplating on whether of not he should tell him his name or not. It made his heart ache that the small angel had so much distrust in his older siblings, as to not know whether to tell them his name, or keep it to himself. “San—Sandolphon..”

Lucifer nods, noting the child’s fascination with the golden cuff around his bicep, he reaches over to rub his fingers over it, his thumb brushing over his rune. “Sandolphon, huh?” He offers the boy a smile. “That’s a powerful name, little one.”

“I’m a powerful angel!”

He chuckles at the child’s indignant response, gently pulling the cuff from his bicep, and sets it down in front of him, between them, staring at the small boy, watching carefully and closely. The boy looks up at him cautiously at having been caught staring at the cuff. “As am I, little one, as am I.”

Slowly, but surely, the fledgling reaches out, snatching up the golden cuff. It was huge in his little hands, and Lucifer watches in mild fascination as he turns it over and over, softly tracing the intricate etchings engraved in the metal.

“Can I call you _‘Sandy’_?”

The small angel’s head flits up, looking at him in a particular way, tiny fingers pausing. “Only if I can call you _‘Luci’_.”

The Archangel chuckles softly, and the boy smiles slightly, as he nods in approval. “It’s only fair.”

Sandy slowly crawls out from behind the statue, the sun illuminates his golden curls, covered in dirt and other various substances. A large bruise painted the right side of his face, dried blood stained the left sleeve of his robe, and a large gash was peeking out from the hold in the sleeve, red and puffy, most likely infected.

His fingers were curled around the cuff, and Lucifer wanted to reach out and pull the boy closer, but refrained, any sudden movements could bring the child to retreating back to his hiding place behind the statue.

“Where’s your guardian?”

Sandy looks up at him again, watching him with wide blue eyes, and shrugs. “Naomi said she was gonna make her better and she never came back.”

He nods, his entire grace twisting at the thought of this tiny fledgling waiting for his guardian to come back for him and never returning. It had been a while since he himself had been a fledglings guardian, but once you learn the job, you never forget it.

“Do you know my brothers?”

The little thing nods. “They’re big, strong, and scary…. Michael is always so mad….Gabriel used to play with us until he went away….Raphael is mean and scary and likes to yell a lot and he’s really mean and he doesn’t like us anymore.”

He frowns softly, at the fledglings memories, assuming he’d been created just at the onset of the war, if that’s how he remembered them. Not as they used to be, Michael playing with them in the Garden and Raphael reading to them in the shade of the trees.

“We are big and strong, but scary?” He hums softly. “Gabriel is as you remember him, always playing games and pulling pranks and telling jokes. And, Raphael, he’s always been on the gruff side, but once you get around it, he’s the best friend and brother you could ever have, he loves you guys more than you think.”

Sandolphon nods slowly, hanging onto every word, slowly crawling closer, inch by inch, until his knees were brushing his legs, he made no sudden movements, not wanting to spook the child, and turn him away, not after making so much progress. “Does he still read?”

Lucifer tilts his head. “Who, Raphael?”

The little angel nods. “Does he still read stories?”

“Yep, he still does, he’s reading a book about a whale right now.” He smiles down at him. “I’m sure if you asked him, he’d be glad to read it to you.”

“I liked it when he read his stories to us.” Sandolphon looks up at him. “I like his voice.”

“You like his voice?”

The fledgling nods. “Mhm, it’s deep like thunder, and I like it when it thunders, and it makes me feel better when I’m upset.”

Lucifer smiles, he can work with that. “Do you want to come with me to see him?”

The small boy stares up at him. “Will he be mad at me?”

“For what?” He tilts his head. “For coming to see him?” The Fledgling nods lightly and he shakes his head. “No, he won’t be mad.” He gestures to his bruise and the gash on his arm. “He could fix you right up.”

Sandolphon leans forward. “He can make it stop hurting?”

He nods. “He knows how to do almost everything.”

The fledgling looks as though he’s considering it. “And, you _promise_ he won’t be mad?”

“I _promise_ ,” he chuckles softly. “He won’t be mad.”

He smiles, nodding his head. “I wanna come see him.”

Lucifer smiles, and pushes himself up to his feet, holding a hand out for the fledgling, Sandolphon hesitates for a brief moment, but reaches up for his hand. “Is it okay if I pick you up?”

The fledgling nods, and he curls his fingers around his small hand, lifting the boy off his feet, curling his arm under him as he settles him on his hip, and turns, to make their way back, trekking down the stairs slowly, and up the Axis.

Sandolphon looks around in wonder when they reach a wrought iron gate, and the Archangel pulls it open to step inside, it closes behind them on it’s own accord, there’s trees, tall green trees, of various sorts, flowers decorating the green grass, and he stares at the looming structure before them.

“This is our home.” Lucifer intones as he steps up on the porch. “I think everyone’s home. I _know_ Raphael is, he was here when I left, and I don’t _think_ he left while I was gone.”

The fledgling tugs on his ear. “You swear?”

He nods lightly, sparing the little thing a glance. “I _swear_.”

Sandolphon looks around when he pulls the screen door open and steps in, the living room’s empty, as is the kitchen, but they can hear soft noises from down the hall. Lucifer smiles lightly when the fledgling curls closer, his nerves getting the best of him, why, he thinks this is the _only_ fledgling who’s openly wanted to see his younger brother in the month they’ve been back.

The door to the thirdborn’s room is cracked, they can hear movement inside, things thumping and shuffling, he must be cleaning up, putting things back to rights again. The Morningstar nods at the fledgling encouragingly, promising that everything would be okay, and reaches out to knock on the door.

The noise from within falls to silence, they wait for a moment, and the door swings open. “ _What?”_

Lucifer ignores the tone of his brother’s poor excuse of a greeting, and bounces the fledgling on his arm, making him squeak, and nods down at him. “ _He_ wanted to see you.”

Raphael blinks in surprise, his eyes turning to the fledgling on his brother’s arm, the blonde little boy stares at him nervously. “You _wanted_ to see _me_?” The fledgling nods mutely. “ _Why?”_

Sandolphon shrinks back at the sharp tone, he doesn’t know if he’d mad now, he didn’t want to make him mad, he just wanted to see him. “…..Because, I like you….”

“You _like_ me?”

Lucifer snorts softly, drawing the younger Archangel’s attention from the nervous fledgling over to him, and Raphael tilts his head slightly, not quite comprehending, fledglings were _terrified_ of him, and _this_ one _wanted_ to see him. “He likes your voice, too.”

He turns back to the fledgling. “You like my _voice_?” Sandolphon nods slightly. “Why?”

The Morningstar whispers encouragingly in the fledglings ear and the fledgling licks his lips. “Because it’s deep like thunder, and I like it when it thunders, and it makes me feel better when I’m upset.”

Raphael stares at him for a long moment, and he averts his eyes, regretting ever coming here to see him. “What’s his name?”

The fledgling seems as though he’s gone mute, so he directs his question to his brother, and Lucifer hums. “Sandolphon, he says it’s okay to call him Sandy.”

Sandolphon’s head flits up. “But, only if I can call you Raph!”

Lucifer chuckles at his brother’s expression, taking note of the slight smile that comes to his face, it’s been some time since any of them has seen him smile. “He said I could call him that as long as he could call me Luci.”

The younger Archangel snorts softly, and the fledgling squeaks when he reaches out for him, pulling him from the older Archangel’s arms, resting him against his chest, an arm curled under his bottom. “Thank you, Lucifer, I’ll take him.”

“Don’t petrify him, you have no idea how long it took me to get him to come to me.”

“Noted.”

He watches his younger brother turn back into his room, smiling slightly as he closes the door, Raph needed this more than he did, he needed a little one to soften his hard molded shell.

…

Sandolphon squirms as he sits on the chair the Archangel had set him, watching him fill a tub with warm water, trying not to make a peep, not a sound.

“I’m not going to _bite_ you, you can talk.” The fledgling jolts at the sound of his voice and he glances over at him, his expression softening slightly. “I’m not going to hurt you, little one, you’re alright.”

He pulls his legs up, hugging his knees tightly. “Sorry for making you mad.”

Raphael turns to look at him. “What did you do to make me mad?”

The fledgling bites his lip. “Comin’ to see you.”

The Archangel raises an eyebrow. “I’m not mad that you wanted to see me.”

Sandophon lets go of a breath that neither of them knew he was holding. “You’re not?”

He shakes his head. “No, I’m not.”

The fledgling smiles up at him, and he returns his smile, turning to fill his bucket with warm water once more. “What are you doin’?”

“Drawing you a bath, you’re filthy, we’ll get you cleaned before I take a look at that gash on your arm.” He nods, biting his lip, lowering his legs, kicking his legs lightly, turning to look at the things on the Archangel’s desk. “Where’s your guardian, little one?”

He turns his attention back to the Archangel, looking into his green eyes when he sees them, and shrugs. “I dunno, she went with Naomi, and she never came back.”

Raphael frowns. “How long ago was this?”

The fledgling shrugs again. “I dunno. A long time.”

“How old are you?”

He holds up his hand, five fingers in the air. “Five!”

The Archangel hums and nods, turning back to what he’d been doing, just a few more bucketful’s. “I’ll keep you.”

Sandolphon tilts his head. “Keep me?”

“I mean, I’ll be your guardian, no use trying to find you a new one, everyone else is still healing after Metatron cast them out.”

“Oh.” He turns back around, looking over the things on the Archangel’s desk, a large leather book catches his attention, and he glances over his shoulder to peek at the Archangel behind him, before sitting up on his knees to open the cover to see what was inside.

“That’s my journal.” The fledgling jumps so hard he nearly topples over the side of the chair, and would have, had he not caught him before he could. “That’s where I keep note of all my discoveries and such.”

The fledgling looks up at him, then to a vivid detailed drawing of a flower, and points at it slightly. “Did you do that?”

“I did.”

Sandolphon turns to smile up at him, and he can’t help it, he smiles in return. “It’s really good!”

“Thank you, little Sandy.” He curls his fingers under his arms and lifts him off the desk chair, turning them around, and sets the boy on his feet, guiding him around to tub. “Let’s get you undressed.”

Sandolphon nods mutely, reaching down to untie the sash around his waist, passing it over when a hand pokes out from behind him, and reaches down to pull his small robe up over his head. Raphael stares for a moment, at the scars that litter the fledgling’s body, the ones on his shoulders, and shakes his head, to break himself from his reverie, setting the fledglings soiled clothes on his desk chair, lifting him once more, fingers curled under his arms, to set him in the tub of warm water.

Sighing deeply, he rolls his sleeves up, there was many things he’d rather be doing right now, over bathing a dirty little fledgling, but the boy had come all this way, and he couldn’t find it in himself to send him away, and lowers himself to sit on his knees. He reaches into the tub for the scrub brush and soap at the bottom, lathers the bristles of the brush, and begins scrubbing at the fledgling’s back.

The boy doesn’t so much as make a sound and he heaves another sigh. “I _said_ you can talk.”

“I don’t have nothing to talk about!”

Rolling his eyes, Raphael shakes his head. “What did you do in the Garden before the war?”

Sandolphon shrugs his shoulders. “I liked listening to you read. None’a the others liked playing with me.”

He pauses for a moment, he’d always been under the assumption that the fledglings got along with one another, and shakes his head, returning to his work, scrubbing down the child back. “Why didn’t they like playing with you?”

“They said I talked too much.”

Raphael snorts, scrubbing down his right arm, cleaning the gash with his thumb. “I can hardly get you to speak.”

“Yea, well,” Sandolphon’s indignance is in his voice, clear he’s struck a nerve. “Well, maybe if you weren’t so _grumpy_ I’d talk to you more!”

He pauses again, his eyes narrowing at the back of the fledgling’s head. “ _What_ did you just call me?”

“A big grump! You heard me!”

Raphael hums softly, scooting around to the front of the tub to scrub the fledgling front side. “That tone will get you a good smack.”

The fledgling glares at him, as though trying to impose a challenge, and he raises an eyebrow at the sight. “I’ll kick you if you smack me.”

“I could smack you right now, how would you kick me sitting in a tub?”

“Do it and find out!”

They stare at each other, the fledgling seemingly unphased as to just who he was staring at, and he held an ounce of respect for the child for being so ballsy. Finished with his scrubbing, he drops the brush into the tub, and still they stare at each other. He raises his hand, as though to reach out and smack him, and immediately turns, when the fledgling splashes a good amount of water at him. Wiping his face with his hands, he turns back to glare at the child, at his daring, to splash him like that, and the fledgling splashes him again. “Don’ glare at me like that! You’re the one being mean!”

His top soaked, water soaking the floor he sits on, he wipes the water off his face and pushes himself to his feet, whisking the small boy out of the tub. Sandolphon shrieks, waving his arm and kicking his legs, he curls his arm around the boy’s chest as he fishes in his wardrobe for a pair of small drawers, it had once been a common thing for fledglings to come stay with them, and they had drawers and robes to accommodate their little guests, humming when he finds what he’s looking for, he carefully slips them up on the boy, and skillfully removes the soaked top of his robes, tossing them onto the desk chair with the fledglings soiled robes.

They’re in the privacy of his room, no one can see them and what they’re doing, they can’t know if he shows a softer side for just a few minutes without them being there or able to witness it.

Raphael turns the fledgling around in his grip, lifting him up so they’re face to face, Sandolphon stares at him fearlessly, not what he had expected given his older brother’s warning. “You and I need to have a little talk, little Sandy.”

“I’m not scare of you!”

“Oh, but you should be.” He steps around the tub. “I’ve been known to torture little fledglings, such as yourself.”

Sandolphon glares at him with what he was sure was supposed to be an intimidating glare. “I dare you to, you big old grump!”

“ _Big old grump?”_ He hums when the fledgling nods firmly. “Let me show you what this _‘big old grump’_ is capable of.”

He makes his way across the floor and to his bed, never breaking his stare with the fledgling, nor he with him, and he climbs up over the edge of his bed, resting on his knees. Dropping the fledgling, he reaches down to wiggle his fingers in his little pudgy belly, Sandolphon shrieks brightly, arching his back, and bright laughter echoes around his room, something it hadn’t heard for eons. “How’s this for a _‘big old grump’_ , huh?” The little child pushes at his chest, and he takes hold of his small left hand, lifting it above his head, wiggling a finger in his little armpit, the fledgling shrieks again, tugging at his little arm as much as he can. “How about this?” Little Sandolphon shrieks with laughter, kicking his little legs as best as he can, and he smiles, no one else can see it, he’ll smile in his own room if he so pleases, and let’s go of his hand to wiggle his fingers up and down his sides. “Or this, does this seem like a _‘big old grump’_ to you?” The fledgling squeals when he finds a particular spot over his highest ribs, and he smiles again, scratching a finger there just to be a tad on the mean side. “Answer my question, little one, answer it, or this _‘big old grump’_ isn’t going to stop.”

Sandolphon squeals with laughter, kicking his legs and pounding his little fists against his chest, and starts shaking his head frantically, renouncing what he said between fits of squealing laughter.

He chuckles, but let’s up, curling his fingers around his middle, lifting him up as he turns to the side rolling over onto his back, resting the fledgling on his bare chest. “Still think I’m not but a _‘big old grump’_?”

The fledgling giggles and shakes his head. “No! You’re fun!”

Raphael smiles up at him. “I can be, but let’s keep that between you and me, I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

Sandolphon giggles. “Can I call you a big old grump outside of your room?”

The Archangel chuckles softly. “Only if you want to be tickled when we get back.”

The fledgling giggles again, shrugging slightly, it depends on what kind of mood he’s in. “I’ll take that chance.”

He chuckles, shaking his head, tossing the fledgling up over his head. Sandolphon shrieks as he tumbles over the Archangel’s head, climbing to his feet when he pushes himself up, bouncing across the bed to jump up on his back. Raphael stumbles forward, laughing softly as he looks over his shoulder to the fledgling on his back, reaching around to hold him up. “Little one, I got up to put a top on, and get you a robe to wear, we can’t go out for supper looking like this.”

“Why not, I look fine, I’m clean!”

“Yes, but you’re also partially naked.” The Archangel opens his wardrobe for a top and reaches over his shoulder with his left hand. “Grab on.” The fledgling curls both of his hands around his and he lifts him up, dangling him in front of him as he skillfully pulls his top on, and reaches back in for a robe for the fledgling, pulling it over his head rather skillfully as well, and lifts him up higher, wiggling his fingers back in his belly again, Sandolphon shrieks with laughter and kicks his little legs. “Supper isn’t for another couple of minutes, perhaps I should just stand here and do this for another couple minutes.”

“No! No! No!”

“I _should_ , I know you were calling me a _‘big old grump’_ in your head.”

“I sorry! I sorry!”

“I’ll stop, for now,” Raphael lifts the boy up over his shoulder and pats him on the bottom. “Because, I’m a merciful being.”

“Are you sure?”

“Watch it, I could very easily start up again.”

The fledgling giggles, and he smiles slightly as he steps forward, reaching for the door handle, supper was soon to be ready, and they should get there first.

…

The first revelation he makes is that when the fledgling grows attached to you, he does to in the physical sense, and absolutely refuses to allow him to place him in the chair next to him, he’d done so a total of three times, and every single time, he climbs back up into his lap, on the third attempt, he merely gives up, and allows him to stay there.

When he tries to take a sip of his drink, little fingers curl around his wrist and pulls it down, so the fledgling can take a sip of his own.

Michael smiles silently as he places a plate in front of them, serving the other seats, and Sandolphon turns to look as footsteps echo down the hall.

Lucifer smiles at them as he crests the end of the hall, taking his seat on the Healer’s left, winking at the fledgling playfully. “You _bathed_ and _clothed_ him, Raph?” He hums teasingly. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say the stone hearted Healer is growing a tad attached.”

“Shut up, _Luci_.”

Gabriel crests the end of the hall and snorts as he takes his seat. “Who in their right mind gave _Raph_ a fledgling?” He elbows the Morningstar in the side. “He’s more likely to _scar_ it then help it.”

Sandolphon huffs indignantly, not appreciating someone making fun of his big old grump and reaches out with a small hand for the plate sitting in front of him, scoops up a hand full of mashed potatoes. “Hey!” And throws it at the Messenger’s face when he turns to look at him at his call.

Lucifer howls with laughter as the Messenger scrunches up his face, wiping his hands over his face to clear away the mashed potatoes, and Michael stares at the fledgling in disapproval at such a waste of perfectly good food. Raphael curls a hand around the fledgling’s small mashed potato covered hand when it appears as though he’s going to reach for more potatoes to throw at Gabriel.

He smacks him on the thigh lightly. “Don’t do that.” And, reaches for his napkin to clean the tiny hand of the mashed potatoes.

Sandolphon huffs once more in indignance and leans back against him, crossing his small arms over his chest, and he curls a hand around his belly to keep him in place where he sits perched on his knee. “No one make’s fun of my big old grump.”

Gabriel laughs with their older brother at the look their brother sends down to the fledgling, Michael snorts softly. “Raphael, why don’t you introduce us to our little guest.”

The thirdborn nods. “His name is Sandolphon, he allows you to call him San—”

The fledgling glares at the Messenger, and admittedly, Gabriel does shiver slightly. “ _You_ can call me _Sandolphon.”_

They all snort softly at the youngest Archangel’s expression.

Lucifer smiles. “It appears you’ve acquired yourself a little enemy, baby brother.”

…

“What did I say would happen if you called me a _‘big old grump’_ again?” He raises the squealing fledglings arm and wiggles a finger in his little armpit, the fledgling’s back laying against his chest, kicking his legs and squealing with laughter, tugging on his arm as best as he can, he continues on for a moment more before pausing. “What am I?”

Sandolphon giggles wildly. “A _really_ big old grump!”

“I can see we still need to continue on with our lesson.”


End file.
